Miranel
*Birth Name: Miranel Agamand *Marital Status: Widow *Profession: Hydromancer *Home: Tirisfal Glades *Species: Forsaken *Gender: Female *Height: 5’2 *Age of Death: 24 *Skin Colour: Chalk White *Hair Colour: faded Blonde, wavy *Alignment: Neutral History Chapter 1: Birth of the Banshee Before the scourges existence, Tirisfal Glades was a land with a rich agriculture. Ran by the wealthy and manned by the poor, these farmlands fed those within the great walls of Lordaeron and supplied work for those needing coin. One of the farmsteads belonged to the Agamand Family, who owned the most mills on the continent. There, they pumped fresh water from the ground, as well as grinded spices and grains for profit. Born during a time of peace, Miranel was the youngest child of Gregor and Nissa Agamand of who also had two sons, Thurman and Devlin. Raised in a loving environment, her teacher of etiquette and business was her mother as she spent her free time shadowing her older brothers as many siblings do. Her laughter was a common sound in the mill, and she never seemed to have a bored moment or complaint in her life. Every morning she would borrow her mother’s brush to groom her hair, and every night she would listen to one of her father’s stories. When she reached the ripe age of sixteen, everyone saw her as an eligible bachelorette. Her golden curls and vibrant green eyes caught the attention of many suitors, yet she barely acknowledged any one of them as she kept herself busy working and relaxing. Eventually, a man named Vincent Welding of who was an established successful hunter at that time entered the mill for supplies, of which changed their lives. The two were infatuated by one another started courting. She was seventeen when they were married. Miranel and her husband continued to live at the mill. Vincent was welcomed into the family and never went on long hunting trips, constantly wanting to be by his wife. The following year, she gave birth to a baby boy who they named Nicholas Welding. Motherhood was an easy adjustment and calmed Miranel’s energetic spirit as she was trying to be the best mom and wife she could. For the next four years, she took care of the two men in her life without a word of complaint. Happily, she spent her days with her son exploring the land and bringing him with her on long walks, as well as the occasional trip to Brill. At the age of twenty-two in a cruel winter month, one of Vincent's hunting comrades delivered the news of her husband death, having been trampled by loose boulders during an avalanche when he was sleeping. His mangled body was found and placed within the Agamand Crypts. Having her four-year old son depending on her, she could not afford to mourn for long. Instead, she cherished life and reminisced of her husband frequently with her boy, recalling of all the joys they had and of those yet to come. Together, they pulled through with laughter and love, and she was forever grateful for the life Vincent had left her with. Her two brothers, parents, and even fellow workers helped in raising the boy, yet everyone had their full hands when news of the war began to hit close to home. Chapter 2: The Fall of the Agamands Only two years after her husband’s death, her family were being threatened as the undead legion marched through Tirisfal. Through an act of pride and perhaps foolishness, Gregor Agamand refused to retreat and leave his home and mill behind. Through a much desperate plea, he was able to convinced most of the workers to stay with him and protect their land. It worked, and most stayed, armed with whatever weapons they could equip and afford. When the small scourge unit led by Captain Dargol marched towards the mill, the numbers of mill workers took them by surprise and halted their advancement momentarily. As stubborn as the Agamands, Dargol refused to ask for reinforcements but also refused to retreat. At a standstill, both sides simply waited. Gregor made the horrible decision of bringing back to the mill the small amount of workers who died to give them a proper burial. The corpses were infected with the plague, of which in a matter of hours, began to spread one by one. Quickly upon realizing this, they took the bodies and burned them before they could spread any further, yet for Nicholas it was too late. Miranel never left her sons side as he was feverishly ill with the plague. She tended his every care and need, read stories and made jokes. She became infected through her care for him eventually, yet did not show any signs of fear or weakness in her own sickness. With a mother’s determination, she made her son feel at home and at ease. He passed away peacefully in her arms as he was sleeping. She cried herself to sleep minutes later and never woke up. Miranel died at Twenty-four. A casket was prepared for the two the next day. Her older brother Devlin, of who was known for his sharp tongue and frailty, became agitated with the stubbornness of his father and wanted to leave the land before anymore of his family died. Impatiently, he took matters into his own and journeyed to Captain Dargol. Devlin asked that the remaining Agamands be spared in exchange for helping the scourge take over the mill, uncaring for the fate of the workers. Dargol agreed, and was quick to devise a plan. That night, Devlin returned to the mill to do as Dargol had ordered. With a heavy heart and a great reluctance, Devlin removed the bodies of Miranel and Nicholas from their caskets that were waiting to be placed in the locked crypts, and discarded their corpses in the icy Stillwater Pond at the edge of their property. He then secretly escorted two select scourge members back to the mill and hid them inside the caskets. The following day a funeral was held for Miranel and her son. The crypt was unlocked only long enough to transport the caskets inside before they were re-chained. During the night, the scourge from within the caskets rose and used necromancy to raise the fallen ancestors from their tombs. Once their numbers accumulated, the chains of the door were broken by within by dozens of undead. Their numbers spilled out into the mill in the darkness, taking the humans defensive barrier from behind. Once Dargol saw the mill in chaos, his forces were able to finally advance. The humans crumbled and were killed one by one. Devlin told his brother and parents to leave, assuring they had safe passage, but Gregor, Nissa, and Thurman were instead appalled by such a deal and refused to leave their home. Seen as cowardly, Devlin tried to flee without his family yet Dargol was quick to turn traitor and had his legion kill Devlin before he could reach the road. It was shortly after that the remaining three Agamands were slaughtered… and the mill was lost.